


Desert Afternoon

by fishywishing



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Other, lesbian girl!!, nb human bean!!, the nb is probs fem/neutral presenting tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishywishing/pseuds/fishywishing
Summary: A lil' fic about the greatest lesbians of all.  Mary-Anne and her partner, Chance Sequoyah, have to get over a teeny bump in their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Somehow, no one has wanted to write a little bit about Mary-Anne/Chance so I'm blessed with being the first person to write about them! Please leave your comments n' stuff!!!!!

"Chance, dear, please listen. The kids are learning valuable skills. Mathematics. Reading. It's important."

"But Mary-Ann, I just can't. I'm glad that you've gone and done this whole school thing with the kids, what with them not knowing just 'bout anything good. Sorry, kids, but-"

"Chance Sequoyah, how about we take this outside?" Mary-Anne stood up, her long skirt swishing gently. She breathed in the dusty air and looked past the two dozen children towards the door where Chance stood. "I know what's best, and I'm prepared to debate you. The children cannot all become thieves, it's just wrong."

"Fine, let's do." Chance spun on their heel and sashayed out of the room, boots clicking purposefully against the wooden floor.

Mary-Anne couldn't very well leave the children to their own devices. Well, she could, actually. They were good kids. They worked so hard in her lessons, they were so smart, they were so good. So alone.

"Chelsea, you're in charge until I come back." The teenaged boy nodded his approval. "I promise this'll be over in a few minutes." 

Her bare feet made little popping sounds against the wood as Mary-Anne as she walked down the hall outside the classroom. In these times, shoes were for the weak and the morally questionable, and Mary-Anne was neither of those. Chance was both.

The sun was high in the cloudless sky and it beat down on Mary-Anne's shoulders, making her sweat even more than she had been inside. Chance stood on the porch of the big ranch house, their faded blue flannel open to a deep cut tank top, jeans and boots were covered in dust, dirt, and sweat. 

"Mary-Anne, I know the kids need to learn, but I've been working on the house all afternoon, and I'm tired."

Wincing, Mary-Anne replied, "You are right, Chance, the kids do need to learn. They can't all-"

"Not my point. I just want some help, some of the older kids. They don't need as much learning, do they?"

"Chance, they do. Every one of them needs to learn more and more, they can't all be thieves and farmers, not like you, Lord, they can't be like me either, they can't ever try to love someone just because they need to, just because they need opportunities, because they want to feel loved. They can't get an education, then waste it either. Not like me. They-"

"This..." Chance stepped closer to Mary-Anne, close enough to see every bead of sweat on their forehead, every dark curl sticking up, every mark on their face. "This isn't about the kids, is it?"

"It's not like I'm unhappy here, I never will be, I- I just regret ever meeting Beau Richmond. I regret ever getting on that train with him." Mary-Anne paused and looked at her feet. "Oh, dear, I don't want to sound ungrateful to you. I'm just-" 

"I don't want you to be grateful, never, ever. I want you to be happy. That's it."

Chance looked so beautiful, like a ray of sunshine brighter than the others, one that fell to Earth and lit up the night when it hit. One that was poetry in motion and a song when still. A blazing fire somehow in a vaguely human shape, and a beautifully vague human shape at that. As soon as Mary-Anne saw them, she knew she would never be the same again.

She knew how to answer. "I'm not happy," she said softly.

Chance's brows furrowed, their mouth opening slightly, their eyes widening. "I'm so sor-"

"I'm in love," Mary-Anne finished. "I'm so goddamn in love with you, Chance Sequoyah, that I would die, I would live, I would kill for you. I would take on the armies of Hell with the rage of Heaven to protect you. I would do anything for you. Because without a doubt, you are the most incredible human I've ever set my eyes on."

Chance blinked. They never thought the day would come when a beautiful girl like Mary-Anne would say anything like that to them. This was incredible, almost, and Chance had to pinch themselves to make sure they weren't dreaming. "Mary-Anne... Mary-Anne. I think the same and more. You're so kind and pretty, you care so much about the kids, you-"

And then they were kissing. The sun beat down on the two as they kissed, and it was wild, and hot, and perfect. Chance wrapped their arms around Mary-Anne and picked her up, and spun her around and around. They kissed and they hugged and they knew the were utterly in love. The afternoon sun shone on an empty porch after a few minutes, the lovers inside. The sun is a blessed thing, Mary-Anne mused, hours later, after the moon had risen, the sun is a blessed thing. 

\--


End file.
